TMNT A Christmas Sunrise
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: Why is Mikey so eager so wake up his brothers, and, with that, the entire city of New York at 3 am on Christmas! Read to find out.


"WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP! WAKE UP-WAKE UP-WAKE UP!"

"Eeeeeerrrrrggggg….hhhhhmmmmikey," Donnie mumbled as Mikey jumped on his back, "Iiiiit's 3 in the morning…couldn't you have waited until it was of a reasonable hour to wake us-"

"Aw, c'mon Don," Mikey chuckled, "What's the difference between waking up at a 'reasonable-hour' and NOW?"

"Well," Leo replied with a yawn, "For one thing….A FEW EXTRA HOURS OF SLEEP."

"Just use your animal insticts," Raph whispered, still lying down in his bed, "Play dead. Then maybe he'll go awa-OOF!"

Before Raph could finish talking, Mikey then jumped on his bed;

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

"What could you possibly want, YOU LITTLE **IDIOT**," Raph panted furiously grabbing his brother by the throat.

"It's Christmas, Raph," Mikey choked out before pointing to his throat. Raph sighed impatiently and unclenched from his grip his brother's trachea, "And get this: I have a special Christmas surprise that just can't wait! I can't wait to show you guys- I'M SO EXCITED I COULD PEE!"

"….That's it; get off my bed," Raph shouted, "Off, OFF, **OFF!"**

"Mikey, maybe you oughta head on back to bed for a few more hours," Leo suggested, "I think we could all use a few more minutes of shut-eye."

"But, guys: you need to see something…NOW!"

"Mikey, whatever it is you have to show us, I'm sure it can wait until-"

"NO, Donnie," Mikey urged, "This is a once in a-well, a year-time thing: and you guys **are coming with me**…"

"Not me," Raph yawned pulling the covers over his head, "Wake me when it's new year's….HEY!"

As Mikey pulled Raph out of bed, he gasped. He'd never seen Mikey so feverishly intent on including him in something. Whatever it was; it seemed so…so urgent.

"What the shell, Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!"

"Are you crackin' up?"

"C'mon, guys: there's not much time left- you've got to come with me: NOW!"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph just stared at their baby brother- escence of sleep still in their eyes. However, in Mikey's big blue eyes, there glittered something of innocence and excitement, but something more: the joy of Christmas. Rubbing his eyes groggily, Leo sighed and said;

"Okay Mikey…let's see what you have to show us."

Out of the sewers and onto the rooftops the turtles jumped, and Raph mumbled grumpily the whole time.

"I thought this was our day off! Ain't this supposed to, y' know, a _holiday_? "

It was cold as ice, and snowing like nobody's business. Why Mikey had dragged them out into this kind of weather, Donatello had no idea. But then, when Mikey finally stopped them on their favorite rooftop…he knew.

Looking out onto the horizon, the azure sky of ebony was broken by the golden peak of sunrise; striking a chill of inspiration into those who beheld it like the touch of God's gentle hand on one's shoulder. At least, that's how the turtles felt. Never had they perceived something so beautiful! On this day- one of the single most holy days of the year, they did look upon such a sunrise of which they would NEVER forget. After beholding the beauty and taking it all in, the turtles turned to their little brother as he smiled at them.

"I knew you guys would like this."

"Mikey," Donnie began, "It...it's so…"

"I know," Mikey said.

"But-but," Leo asked, "How did you know it would look like… like _this?"_

"Well," Mikey replied, "Last Christmas, I snuck out around this time of morning and saw the same Christmas sunrise as I saw today. I felt real bad about not taking you guys with me, but DEFINITELY not on purpose: I didn't even know it would be that _awesome_! So, I promised myself that next year, I'd make sure we all got to see it…together."

"_That's _why you were so tired last Christmas!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Oh, never mind last year," Leo laughed, "Mikey, this was…well, to put it mildly, _amazing! _And we can't thank you enough for sharing this with us."

"This was pretty cool, Mikey," Donnie added with a big smile, "Thanks."

"Raph," Leo contradicted, "Don't you have something to say to Mikey?"

But Raph didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was overwhelmed by the beauty, that big softy. With his throat all choked up with sentimental tears, the words just wouldn't come. Trying to hold back his emotions, Raph cleared his throat and kept his back turned from his brothers and facing the sunrise. Then, from behind him, Mikey placed his hand on his tough brother's shoulder and said;

"I know, dude. I know. Merry Christmas, Raphy!"

Mikey then turned to his brothers and exclaimed, "Merry Christmas, dudes!"

Then, he faced out to the sunrise and to the rest of the city, and shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, NEW YORK!"


End file.
